Quidditch Love Story
by Mione PotterHua Ze Mei
Summary: it’s their 4th year at Hogwarts (of course it’s different coz it’s my style), this is an unusual kinda story. A H/H and C/O story


Quidditch love story Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and other related things about it. Description: it's their 4th year at Hogwarts (of course it's different coz it's my style), this is an unusual kinda story. A/N: this is my first fanfic. I don't know if it's gonna have a part two, who knows? Anyhow, hope this fanfic becomes much better *crosses finger*, read, review and enjoy!  
  
A sunny afternoon at Hogwarts, all students are out to watch the Quidditch game: it's Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw - the greatest match of the season! All students are enjoying except Hermione Granger. "How can I get Harry's attention, could you tell it to me Crookshanks?" sighed Hermione while petting Crookshanks. "Hey! I forgot, it's the game of the season! I'm late and I promise Harry that I'll watch the game." Said Hermione while rushing to fix her things. She runs outside as fast as she can. She waves her wand and transform curtains into a banner for Harry. "Go Harry! Sorry I'm late" screamed Hermione, while Harry stares at her banner. "Harry! The snitch!" Ron said to Harry. Harry again started to follow the snitch and dreamt for winning the Hogwarts Quidditch cup. "Harry caught the snitch! Gryffindor earn 150 points, Gryffindor wins!" the announcer said with great joy. "Well Harry. er, congratulations" said Cho shaking hands with him. "Nice job Harry" said Hermione giving Harry a hug. "Well guess I'll be going." Said Cho. 'I bet she's jealous right now' thought Hermione to herself with a cheeky smile. "Hey Cho wait! Can Roger and you go with us to Hogsmeade? My treat." Said Harry trying to convince Cho. "I don't know. ok I'll just invite Roger" said Cho running to the Ravenclaw team. "Cool. that would be great!" agreed Ron. "How about you Hermione?" asked Harry looking at Hermione. "Sorry can't go. I'll just stay here." Answered Hermione. "How about you Wood?" said Harry turning back to Wood. "Me? Er. I don't know maybe I'll just stay here with Hermione." Answered Wood. "Ok bye. take care!" said Harry getting on his broomstick, waving goodbye. Several minutes passed. Oliver's starting to talk about Quidditch, the rules, tricks, and the player's position. While Hermione was daydreaming, sighing, thinking about Harry. "What's the matter Hermione? Aren't you even listening to me?" asked Wood. "Oh nothing. Are you done explaining it?" asked Hermione "Well pretty much, that's probably all about it." Answered Wood "Oh, yeah, thanks for explaining it to me. Guess I'll better go now." Said Hermione while turning back and preparing to go back to the common room. "Wait don't go yet, could you wait here for a second?" asked Wood flying away. So Hermione waited and when Wood's back, he was holding a bouquet of flowers. "What's this for? Thanks." Hermione said while holing the flowers. "Well that's for sharing your time with me. This is my only opportunity to tell you that." That's all Oliver could say when Harry, Cho and Ron came back. "Hey are you two done? Let's go inside" said Harry "Hermione, what's are the flowers for?" asked Ron. "Guess I'll better go now," said Hermione "But. I never even told you that I love you." Wood said holding her hand and never letting it go. "You are what?!" asked Hermione who is in shock. "I love you Hermione, please try to understand" said Wood. "I.I'm sorry to hurt you but I love someone else." Said Hermione. "Well, who is he? Is he better than I am?" asked Wood. "Better than you are? Well. I just can't say it." Said Hermione. "But I'm sure that 'HE' never loved you" said Wood defending his words. "That's not true!" Hermione said in a loud voice and she suddenly burst into tears as she headed to the common room. "Hermione! Wait!" said Oliver Hermione pretended that she didn't hear him. When she was at her room, she began to cry and scream "He's right Harry doesn't love me!" The next morning, Hermione was walking in the Great Hall. As she was walking, she saw Harry talking with Cho. When Wood walk towards her to say "Hey Hermione, wanna go to Hogsmeade tonight?" "Sure . can I invite Harry and Ron with us?" asked Harry. "No. no, I mean go to Hogsmeade, you me, all alone." Said Wood "Alone? But." that's all Hermione could say when Oliver gave her a kiss. Hermione was so shocked that she slapped Oliver's face. "Why can't you understand? That I don't love you, and that I hate you, that I love Harry Potter more than you are!" shouted Hermione. "So is it Harry who owns your heart? Potter, come here, we'll match tomorrow you and me in the Quidditch field." Said Wood. "But why? We don't have any match besides the new season will begin next year." Explained Harry in confusion, he didn't hear a thing Hermione was saying because he was busy talking with Cho. The next day, Harry headed to the Quidditch field not knowing what he should do. "Hey Harry, look! Oliver's got the snitch," said Ron pointing at Wood. "Come here Potter" ordered Wood. "Why are we here? Why are you holding the snitch? Are you gonna practice me?" asked Harry who is still confused. "We'll let the snitch go and whoever lose it by not catching it will be transferred to Beauxbaton." Said Oliver confident to win the game and Hermione's heart. "But why? You're not a seeker. Should we continue?" asked Harry "Just do it ok? No more asking questions!" Wood said angrily. "Ready Harry?" asked Wood while Harry nods his head in agreement. "Hey did you guys released the blodger?" asked Ron "Wood look out!" screamed Hermione as the blodger is heading toward Oliver. The blodger fall and hit Wood unconsciously on his broom. Meanwhile Harry caught the snitch and when he saw Wood falling down, he try to rescue him but it was too late. Wood slammed headfirst into the ground. "Wood wake up!" Harry said while shaking Wood's body and trying to wake him up. With one final breath, Wood managed to say "Harry take care of Hermione for me. She loves you so much," he said as he closes his eyes. "What happened to our captain?" asked Fred and George. "It's my fault, from now on I should leave this school and live with the Dursleys." Said Harry feeling guilty of Wood's death. "Wait Harry, it's not you fault" as Hermione hugged him and try to kiss his lips when. "Wood! What happened?" said Cho as she burst into tears after she saw blood flowing out of Wood's head. "He died because of me! I shall kill my self, it's the only payment for Wood's life." Said Harry pointing his wand to himself. "No Harry stop it! I should leave the school not you" a miracle happened when Wood started to open his eyes and tell Harry something. "Wood! Sorry I never have the chance to tell you my feeling for you. I love you"" said Cho giving him a hug. "C'mon let's bring him to the hospital wing." Said Ron "Harry one last thing, don't leave Hogwarts and stay close to Hermione, she was a girl worth for a great Quidditch player and a great friend:" said Wood to Harry. "Don't worry I'll be" said Harry. Later that night, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were heading back to their Dormitories. "So you won't leave Hogwarts right?" asked Hermione "As long as someone loves me here, I'll never leave" answered Harry. "I love you Harry" said Hermione not letting go of Harry. "Hey Dumbledore said we should go to our rooms now," said Ron. As they headed back to their rooms, Harry told Hermione to have a good night. Harry gave her a kiss and hugged her. "Are you two gonna sleep or just hug yourselves forever?" said Ron. "Alright we're coming" Harry and Hermione chorused as they finally headed to their room.  
  
A/N: a weird story? Well that's why it's called fan fiction. Sorry about the title, if you'd like to change it, email me the right title and tell me why should we change it 


End file.
